Sakura Haruno
'Sakura Haruno '''is kunoichi of Konohagakure and a talented medical-nin student of the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade. She is also a famed kunoichi with great strength and excellent healing skills. Information Box Biological Overview Physical Description Alingment and Character Traits Powers, Abilities and Skills Voice Actors Apperance Sakura has bright pink hair, large green eyes, and fair skin. Sakura was often bullied due to her rather large forehead hence her nickname of "Billboard Brow", due to this she wore her bangs over her forehead in an attempt to cover it, though Ino encouraged her to wear her hair back. Sakura wears a red tank-top with black gloves, black, low-heel, calf-high boots, pink skirts and elbow protectors, and wears her red forehead protector to accentuate her face. She is also armed with a tanto which she wears above her medical pouch. Sakura's other notable trait of her apprerance is her hair. In the past, she used to has very long hair, then short hair in her childhood and genin days, but later, she cut it in favour of her new, shoulder-length hairstyle, which is her current one. Personality History Series Plot When Worlds Collide Arc Apperances in Other Media Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities *Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant *Super Strength - Sakura possesses immense superhuman strength, due to her training with Tsuande, the Fifth Hokage and one of the three Sannin. Her raw power can shatter the ground and break through steel wall. Her strength could cause deadly injuries to her opponents such as broken bones and damaged tissue muscles. *Enhanced Speed and Reflexes *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Durability *Genius-Level Intellect - Sakura's most astounishing trait is her high-level intelligence. Shinobi Powers *Ninjutsu Expert - Sakura is highly proficient in the art of Ninjutsu (mostly her medical ninjutsu and chakra enhanced strength). **Medical Ninjutsu ***Creation Rebirth **Chakra Enhanced Strength **Summoning Jutsu *Taijutsu Practitioner *Genjutsu Expert *Ninpo Expert *Great Chakra Power - Due to her being a student of the Fifth Hokage, Sakura possesses high amounts of chakra power, making her a jonin-class fighter. **Masterful Chakra Control **Strength of a Hundred Seal Equipment *Antidote *Medical Kit *Tanto List of Moves and Techniques *100 Meter Punch *1000 Meter Punch *Almighty Sakura *Booby Trap *Cha Barrage *Cherry Blossom Clash *Cherry Blossom Blaze Clash *Coming of Spring Kick *Creation Rebirth *Full Blossom: Cherry Blossom Clash *Healing Jutsu *Heaven Kick of Pain *Hundred Strengths Jutsu *Inner Sakura *I Won't Lose! *Maiden's Twinkling Heart *Ninja Art: Snow Sakura Dance *Reverse Seal: Release *Sakura Banner *Sakura Blossom Shockwave *Sakura Blossom Thrust *Sakura Blizzard Jutsu *Solid Gold Fist *Summoning Jutsu *The Great Sakura List of Awakneings *Creation Rebirth Relationships Family *Kizashi Haruno (Father) *Mebuki Haruno (Mother) Friends/Allies *Naruto Uzumaki (Best friend and teammate, close as siblings) *Sasuke Uchiha (Boyfriend) *Kakashi Hatake (Sensei) *Sai *Yamato *Tsunade (Mentor) *Shizune *Team Asuma **Shikamaru Nara **Choji Akimichi **Ino Yamanaka (Best friend and rival) *Team Guy **Rock Lee **Tenten **Might Guy *Team Hirashi **Hirashi Hyuga **Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru **Shino Aburame **Hinata Hyuga (Close friend and younger sister figure) *Team Taka **Suigetsu Hozuki **Karin Uzumaki (Best friend) **Jugo *Mecha-Naruto *The Sand Siblings **Gaara of the Sand **Temari (Good friend) **Kankuro *Killer Bee *Omoi *Karui *Ichigo Kurosaki *Rukia Kuchiki *Uryu Ishida *Orihime Inoue *Yasutora Sado *Renji Abarai *Karin Kurosaki *Momo Hinamori *Kon *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Big the Cat *Sticks the Jungle Badger *Julie-Su the Echidna Rivals *Ino Yamanaka (Rival-in-Love) *Karin Uzumaki Enemies *Zaman Shiraki *Kaguya Otsusuki *Madara Uchiha *Obito Uchiha (formerly) *The Akatsuki **Nagato **Konan **Zetsu **Itachi Uchiha **Kisame Hoshigake **Deidara **Sasori **Hidan **Kakuzu *The Orochimaru Band **Orochimaru **Kabuto Yakushi **The Sound Five *Zabuza Momochi and Haku *Menma Uzumaki *Metal Naruto Quotes *''I won't hold back just becuase i'm a girl! *''I can't just let everybody protect me all the time.'' *(to Naruto Uzumaki) - Naruto, you big idiot! Trivia * See Also *Sakura Haruno/Image Gallery *Sakura Haruno/Battles & Events Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Kunoichi Category:Konohagakure Ninja Category:Humans Category:Team Kakashi Category:Medical-nin Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Chunin Category:Legendary Shinobi Category:Team Naruto Category:Konoha 11